Mine
by CityofDaydreams
Summary: Alex has a nightmare. Based on an idea from the trailer to episode seven. Gene/Alex


_Just an idea from the trailer for episode seven. Still not very sure about it though, so I hope you enjoy it. _

_Disclaimer: All the characters featured are the property of the BBC and Kudos. _

Mine.

"You can't have them!" She screamed "You can't have any of them. You hear?! No one is going to die on me…"

Her voice died into a whimper as he fixed her with a piercing glare, his mouth contorting into a grim smile.

"I'm going to take someone, Alex." He whispered, his words drips of poison falling to the floor.

She watched them fall, once only imagery and now so real. The emerald green beads twisted almost painfully as they shot through the air, particles rippling out of their way.

The carpet was vanishing, tearing away underneath her feet, the droplets disappearing as for a moment she was suspended in thin air, the room swirling into a whirlwind of colour.

Then she was falling again, his laughter ringing in her ears as she tumbled through the blackness.

She didn't even get chance to scream before her feet slammed back into the ground.

There was a metallic bang and a door creaked open on the other side of the room. She froze as a shiver shot down her spine.

She was standing in a morgue. The grey, chipped floor was a haze of reflections. Somewhere behind her water was gushing through a pipe, the dull rattle reverberating off the shadows that veiled the walls.

Her neck jerked up, far too fast for any of this to be real. She felt like she was stuck on a video tape, someone constantly rewinding and readjusting her world until she was dizzy. Dizzy and sick.

The world rewound and the door creaked open again, the sound booming like a church bell in the silence.

"Church bells at funerals Alex…" The voice taunted, rippling across the ceiling, the shadows taking up the chant, their empty fingers reaching for her.

She cursed and shook her head violently, the shadows shrinking back into the walls just as he came through the door.

A flash of white malice, pushing a trolley in front of him.

The wheels squealed like fingers down a blackboard. She couldn't cover her ears, something was wrong. Very wrong. Horribly, breathtakingly, disgustingly…

"Wrong." He grinned at her, but on his face it looked more like a grimace, contorting his lips – like a wound across his pallid skin.

He stopped, his fingers playing with the ends of the sheet that covered the body that lay on the trolley.

She span around, a dry whimper rising from her parched throat. She didn't need to see to know who lay under the wrapping.

She heard his laughter as he slowly drew back the covers. She closed her eyes even though all she could see was shadows.

"You're not real!" She choked as she was turned, her muscles bent into place by his hands that were suddenly locked around her cheeks.

They felt like ice, frozen solid, frost biting into her skin.

Slowly he made her look, his hellishly cold hands freezing her into position so she couldn't turn.

Her eyes were clamped open, her lashes decked with icicles. Her breath rose up in smoky billows around her, fogging her view of the body. Of the face she knew far too well already.

She wished it'd stayed there forever. But he blew the mist away, his own breath evaporating in an instant.

"Look." He whispered into her ear. "Mine now."

She was shaking as her eyes focused. He was gone, lifeless and pale. He looked as cold as her, his own lashes clad with frost, frozen to his cheeks. The bullet hole sat to the side of his forehead. Perfectly round, like someone had got a marker and drawn into his skin.

She swallowed hard and forced herself to stare at it, stare at his face. Maybe he really looked peaceful, maybe he was just sleeping – maybe it was just a trick.

"A trick," She whispered "That's all…just to scare me."

She lifted her foot, the ice cracking and snapping against the floor as she stepped towards him, the clown left powerless and standing at her shoulder as she smiled, resting her hands, trickling with icy water, onto the harsh, cold metal of the trolley.

The spell was dissolving, the room warming up like someone had turned on a spring day, thawing the winter away.

She closed her eyes and breathed out, her breath invisible as it melted into the air.

"Just monsters in the cupboard." She murmured, as her hand reached out, brushing against his forehead, her fingers parting around the wound.

The water ran into the blood, the blood dribbled down his ashen face, falling into the cracks, leaching into the lines.

She didn't notice, her fingers playing with his hair as her own tears began to fall, seeping down her cheeks.

"That's all." She choked as a tear slipped down her skin, tumbling down into the air where it rested, suspended until it smashed into the trolley.

Silence descended.

The droplets froze, caught in mid-flight and then exploded, shattering into thousands of tiny fragments.

The shadows swooped back in.

The cold descended.

A balloon flew into the sky.

An ambulance screeched in the distance.

There was a gun shot.

Then an explosion.

The tape fast forward.

Somewhere in the background a clock began to tick the seconds away.

Footsteps echoed down the hall.

The door crashed open.

Her eyes remained glued to his face. The blood had frozen on his cheeks, lifeless and grey.

She didn't struggle as the strong, frozen arms fastened around her and she was yanked away, the clown's sick laughter ringing in her ears as the shadows swept around the trolley, closing in on him until all she could see was a swirling black mass.

"Don't leave me Gene…" She cried as the room began to dissolve, the hands clasping her arms getting tighter and tighter as the colours started to merge.

The tape rewound.

The images squeaked backwards.

The shadows fled.

His eyes shot open.

She froze, time freezing with her.

"Alex…" He whimpered.

The image died.

She woke up screaming, sweat glistening on her still icy skin.

"No…" She panted as she opened her eyes, darkness clawing down at her. "No…"

She felt his arms wrap around her, his warmth cocooning her as she shivered, tears sliding down her cheeks. She could hear his heartbeat, strong and alive as she pressed closer to him, her nightmare drifting away into the night.

"Gene?" She whimpered, her voice hoarse and shaky.

"Shush Bolly." He whispered gruffly, resting his chin against her hair "I'm not gonna leave you."


End file.
